Slinkies Aren't Useless
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: After an assassination attempt, Manami feels bad for not being able to do much. What's a red head gonna do to cheer her up? Karmanami! Will write sequel soon. Accepting some Karmanami requests. As usual, reviews are love! -


"Some people are like slinkies, not really good for anything, but they put a smile to your face when you push them down the stairs. Sometimes, these people seem to be your 'soul mate'."

**X**

Okuda Manami felt like a slinky. She was useless. She felt as if she couldn't help in assassinations. She was clumsy, had bad aim, and was too naïve.

As she sat quietly in the back of the library, moping, she heard someone pull out the seat in front of her. _That's strange_, she thought, _No one ever sits here_. She glanced up, hoping that whoever the person was, wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Yo' Okuda-san," said the red head in front of her, giving her a casual smile, "You're looking pretty down. What's up?" It was, as you might've guessed, Karma Akabane, who in Manami's opinion, was _not_ a slinky.

"Nothing," smiled Manami weakly, "Just thinking about the last assassination attempt."

"It isn't 'nothing' if you're bothered," teased Karma, his smile shrinking. "I bet you're feeling down 'cause you feel guilty for not being to go on the battlefield." He quickly figured out the answer after looking at her pouting face.

"Before I went to Class E, people used to call me…" she murmured, embarrassed.

"What was that?" asked Karma, "You're too quiet."

"They used to call me…." tried Manami again, fiddling with her fingers.

"One more time?" questioned Karma.

"P-people used to call me a slinky because I was and always will be useless!" exclaimed Manami, face red. She quickly stared back down at the cover of her book. It was silent for a moment. Then Karma started laughing quietly to himself. "Why are you laughing?" mumbled Manami, still embarrassed.

"Sl-slinky?!" cried Karma, still laughing, "Those little stretchy things 5 year olds play with?!" Before she could reply, they got kicked out of the library.

**X**

"Oh well," shrugged Karma, "That wasn't a place to talk in anyways. Let's go to the nearby restaurant. Or would you prefer the toy store Slinky-san?"

"K-karma-kun," murmured Okuda, flustered as she played with one of her braids.

"Kidding," Karma said, chuckling and gently patting her head.

Kidding or not, Manami found herself in a toy store anyways. _Must've been kidding about the process of eating which all humans do_ thought Manami, re-braiding her hair like she always did when she was nervous. There were a bunch of little kids running around, playing with each other.

"Mama!" shouted a little girl with curly brown hair, "Look at that doll!"

"Pretty isn't it?" asked the mother playfully, "Promise me you'll take care of her?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. Manami smiled at the heartwarming scene. She remembered when she was little and always wanted chemistry kits…BUT it was basically the same thing as a doll…probably.

"Okuda-san!" shouted Karma, "Look at what I found!" He held up a purple slinky and stretched it. Manami only looked down at her feet, really wanting to go home.

"A-ah," stated Okuda, rather unenthusiastically, "It's a slinky…"

"Let me teach you something," said Karma, smirking, "Would you agree with me that slinkies don't look like they're really good for anything?"

"That's me," sighed Okuda, gripping her braid tightly. Her shoes never looked so interesting before.

"Well, have you forgotten about what toys are really for?" asked Karma, tossing it from his left to right hand, "Do you know why kids love toys? Not only kids, but practically _everyone_?"

"I don't think so," pouted Manami. Karma wouldn't admit this to anyone, but secretly, he thought her pout was just plain adorable.

"It's because they're _fun_," stated Karma as if it was obvious, "It brings a smile to _anyone_. By the way, I find the most joy when I watch slinkies fall down the stairs." His devilish smirk appeared.

"That's inaccurate," sighed Manami sadly, "I can't make anyone smile."

"You made me smile," Karma replied, patting her head once again. Her hair was surprisingly soft and smooth, almost like a pet.

"E-ehhhh?!" exclaimed Manami, face red again.

"I was having a pretty down day myself," sighed Karma, putting the slinky down and putting his hand in his pockets, "I got kicked out of my house again…"

"Again?!" gasped Manami, "Why?!"

"My parents hate me, but that doesn't matter," smirked Karma, "When I heard about your "traumatic" slinky experience, I completely forgot about earlier today."

"It's not _that _traumatic," pouted Manami again. Karma could've taken his phone out to take a picture of her right then and there…but he didn't.

"But seriously!" laughed Karma again, "Was that all they could do?! What a lame name!"

"Do you have any better ones?" challenged Manami playfully, feeling much better.

"I'd call you…hmmm…jack in a box," said Karma, smirking.

"Why?!" gasped Manami, "Am I super ugly?!"

"Do you only think about the negative things?" chuckled Karma, "No. It's because they're surprising and fun to be with."

"O-oh," blushed Manami, twiddling her fingers again, "If you really have no place to go tonight Karma-kun…would you like to stay at my place?" Karma looked at her astonished.

"Thanks," smiled Karma, "I'd appreciate it, jack in a box."


End file.
